An Unlikely Experience
by GleeFanfictionNinja
Summary: Rachel and Shelby have been having quite a good relationship, It is currently Rachel's first year at NYADA. Shelby and Rachel have been texting, emailing and even having the occasional phone call. Rachel has constantly complained about one, and only one of her teachers, and has decided she needs to be taught a lesson. Rated MA. SMUT. If Smut offends you, do not read.
1. Chapter 1

_WELCOME! This story, at the moment will just be a one-shot, however, if you guys like it, and request a sequel (or possible prequel, depending on the story) it could happen. So, Im just going to put the warning out now, but some of my stories will have a heavy amount of smut, so if your under 18 (or 21 in the US), you have been warned._

_At the moment I'm not really sure how regularly I will be able to post, as I am currently in my first year of Uni, but hopefully ill be posting once a week or once a fortnight, we'll just play it by year._

_Okay, so for this first story, it is going to be a not so common pairing, some may call it a crackship! Cassandra & Shelby. Lets begin with a little bit of a backstory that leads up to this point._

_Rachel and Shelby have been having quite a good relationship, It is currently Rachel's first year at NYADA. Shelby and Rachel have been texting, emailing and even having the occasional phone call. Rachel has constantly complained about one, and only one of her teachers, and has decided she needs to be taught a lesson._

Shelby walks into the large dance class, looking around for the blonde nightmare her daughter had been talking about, smirking as she saw her sitting with her back facing the door, drinking some wine out of its bottle. Shelby slowly walks over, biting her lip as she sees the blondes very, very tiny leotard, it didn't leave much to the imagination.

"Ms July.. My name is Shelby Corcoran… I'm Rachel Berry's mother… I was wondering if we could have a chat.."

Just as Shelby finished her sentence, Cassie turned around and Shelby took in a deep breath. The blonde was beautiful, Shelby's heart almost skipped a beat. This leotard _really_ didn't leave much to the imagination, the curves of Cassie's slim body were highlighted, she had curves in all the right places, and her boobs, they were so perky. Their shape being perfectly highlighted, evident that Cassie wasn't wearing a bra. Shelby bites her lip as she sees Cassie's nipples pebble, this showing that the blondes nipples were pierced, this being more than enough to turn Shelby on.

Cassie spoke next, after checking the curvy brunette out."Rachel's mother? Wow… I would have never guessed…" The blonde bit her lip, stepping closer to Shelby. "What do you want to talk about? Has your little Rachel told you about me? Called me a bitch, a whore, and every other name under the sun?"

Shelby gasped, watching as Cassie stepped closer, close enough for Shelby to smell the alcohol on Cassie's breath.

"I.. I uh.. I think we should talk some other time.. maybe when you've had less to drink.."

Cassie rolls her eyes, taking Shelby's hand, shaking her head "No… She's right.. I've been horrible to her… you.. y-you should punish me… for being such a _bitch… _for being such a _whore_… I mean, I did sleep with her boyfriend… I mean, he was a gigolo anyway, but I still slept with him…" The blonde moves Shelby's hand to her ass, biting her lip.

"Spank me… teach me a lesson Shelby…" Shelby couldn't believe it, this was like a dream come true, an amazingly sexy woman, pretty much begging her to punish her. Shelby quickly moves over to a table, patting the wood softly "Come here Ms July.. Bend over…"

The blonde quickly ran over, a slight hop in her step and bends over a she was told, Shelby brings her hand down roughly against Cassie's round ass, the noise of their skin connecting echoing around the room. Shelby quickly brings her hand down against Cassie's ass again "you're such a dirty girl… fucking other peoples boyfriends… _My _daughters boyfriend.." She repetitively spanks the blonde, her ass slowly turning red raw. Cassie moaning out in pleasure with each spank. "oh.. You like that? You like being told off? You like being spanked?"

Cassie groans out loudly "oh… YES! Don't stop, Please… I've been a bad, bad girl.." Shelby smirks, getting even more turned on, feeling her own panties getting wet, she quickly drops her bag, walking over and locks the door, before opening her bag, pulling out a strap-on harness and a bright red jelly dildo, it was 8 inches and quite thick. She had planned to go out to the clubs that night and finding a girl to use it with, but this was a great opportunity to use the toy.

Cassie's eyes widen when she sees the large dildo, licking her lips, she brings one leg up onto the table, her leotard sill covering her pussy, however its crotch was dripping wet. Shelby slowly pulls her dress off, the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear so was now completely naked, her large boobs and perfect pussy being exposed to Cassie.

Shelby slowly pulls the strap on harness on and attaches the large dildo to it. Slowly stroking the large length. "Ms July… I think that pretty little pussy of yours needs a punishing too… after all… she was bad too… she let Brody fuck her…" Cassie nods, licking her lips, she hadn't had much action in a while, and never anything as big as the dildo, Shelby makes her way over, moving the crotch of Cassie's leotard out of the way, slowly running the tip of the dildo through Cassie's soaking wet folds, coating the tip of the large dildo, Cassie letting out a low moan of ecstasy.

Shelby smirks and quickly thrusts deep into Cassie's tight pussy, watching as the dildo stretches out Cassie, the blonde moans out loudly, bucking her hips back into Shelby's. The brunette grabs hold of Cassie's hips, holding the woman still as she pounds deep into her, loving the loud moans she was eliciting from the blonde. Shelby thrusts even deeper and harder, holding the blonde still, Cassie's head falls forward as she screams out in pleasure, shaking slightly as she nears her climax. "OOOH! Shelby! Don't… D-Don't stop!"

Shelby smirks and keeps thrusting, having absolutely no mercy. Cassie screams out as the tip of the dildo brushes over her g-spot, hitting her high, she cum's hard, shaking with the intensity of the orgasm as she releases, squirting violently around the long, thick cock buried deep inside her pussy. "AHHH!" Cassie screams, breathing deeply. "W-wow…"

Shelby quickly pulls out, smirking as she pulls Cassie off of the table, pushing her to the ground and pulls her head towards the cock, guiding the blondes mouth to the dildo, she smirks as she watches Cassie's lips wrap around the large cock, slowly sucking on the tip before taking more of it into her mouth. Cassie slowly begins to deepthroat the large cock, moaning softly around the length.

Shelby pushes her away, smirking as she takes off the harness, letting it drop to the ground, she gets down on the floor next to Cassie, kissing the blonde deeply. "You're such a whore… you loved every minute of that…"

Without another word, she stands up and smirks, getting dressed and turns around, picking up the strap on and slides it into her bag, winking at Cassie as she walks to the door.

"I'm staying at the Hilton on 5th Avenue… Ill be in town until Sunday… if you feel like another good fuck like that… ring the hotel and ask to be transferred to my room, and then we'll talk about it…"

_If you guys want this to become a series! Just let me know if you like it. I do have more ideas for Cassie and Shelby! And they're not all smutty either. I know this one was quite heavy on smut, but it was the first idea that came to me. I hope you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to Chapter 2 of 'An Unlikely Experience!' I've decided to make this story a multi-chapter story as I enjoy writing it so much. This chapter, once again, will be purely smut based, picking off from where we left off last time. I hope you enjoy!_

_- Glee Fanfiction Ninja  
><em>

Shelby caught a cab back to the Hilton, the whole ride back the previous events with Cassie playing through her mind. Fuck Cassie was hot! The image of the blondes withering body and loud moans keeping Shelby extremely wet. Shelby really hoped that Cassie would take her up on her offer and call later, planning a later visit.

Being a single mother living in New York City was hard work for Shelby. Her days were long and she rarely had any time for herself. This weekend was different. Rachel and Beth were having a weekend of sisterly bonding, the four year old and 19 year old staying in Shelby's apartment while Shelby had some time away, staying at the Hilton for a couple of nights.

Shelby had frequent, but short relationships, never anything substantial. Going out on a couple of dates and then it would end. Maybe she'd get fucked once by the partner before it ended. She was open to most things, and had experimented by having both male and female partners. Both really turned her on, and gave her numerous orgasms.

When Shelby got to her hotel she went straight upstairs to her room, stripping off and lays on her bed, slowly sliding open the bedside drawer. She'd unpacked and inside was various sex toys. She had many, different sizes and shapes, even different colours. She licked her lips and lightly massaged one of her breasts, reaching inside the drawer to grab a large vibrator which also had a clit stimulator built into it.

She turned the vibrator on to its lowest setting and held it at her entrance, allowing the vibrations to tease her dripping wet pussy lips, slowly sliding the toy deep inside her, until it filled her completely, letting out a soft moan, closing her eyes as she slowly thrusts the toy, turning the settings of the vibrator up, imagining Cassie fucking her. The blonde slowly pounding into her pussy. It was almost enough to get Shelby off right away.

Meanwhile Cassie was making her way home to her own apartment. Her pussy aching from the fucking she had just received. She loved it, as she entered her apartment she called the Hilton, getting a transfer through to Shelby's room.

The phone on the bedside table rang as Shelby thrust the vibrator deeper, she smirked, knowing it would be Cassie as she didn't tell Rachel where she was staying. She picked up the phone and answered it, still thrusting the vibrator deep inside her pussy. "Mmmm.. I cant stop thinking about our earlier fun…" she answered with, letting out a low moan "Im so horny baby… Mmmm.. FUCK!" she groaned out as the vibrator hit her spot, bucking her hips roughly into the toy.

Cassie was surprised by the answer and licked her lips hearing the moans "What room number are you… ill be over right away.." This made Shelby smirk and buck her hips even faster into the toy, in expectation. "oh Cassie!" She groaned, knowing it would turn the blonde on "H-Hurry… Im in room 109…" She then hung up, roughly fucking herself with the vibrator, cumming hard around it as she breathes heavily, withering on the bed in absolute pleasure, breathing heavily.

Cassie was out the door within seconds, still in her leotard, and still dripping wet. She quickly hailed a cab and made her way to the Hilton, going straight up to Shelby's room, knocking loudly on the door.

Shelby slowly got up, pulling on a short silk robe and opened the door, quickly pulling the blonde inside, kissing her deeply as she shuts and locks the door, moaning softly against the blonde's luscious, plump lips. Quickly discarding her robe and beginning to pull Cassie's robe of.

Cassie helped Shelby undress, before pushing the brunette down on the bed. She slowly kisses down Shelby's body, lightly sucking on the woman's hardened nipples, looking into Shelby's eyes as the brunette lets out a soft moan, her head falling back against the pillow "mmm.. Cassie…"

Cassie's kisses slowly travel south, down over Shelby's toned stomach before they softly kiss Shelby's clit. Shelby moans out loudly, not having been touched like this in so long, her hips involuntarily jerking up into Cassie's mouth. Cassie sucks harder on the sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Shelby to groan out loudly.

Shelby places her hand on the back of Cassie's head, pushing her closer to her pussy. Cassie slowly slides her tongue through Shelby's folds, slowly thrusting her tongue deep inside the brunette. Shelby cries out loudly as Cassie thrusts her tongue deep and hard. Shelby cum's hard against Cassie's tongue "OH! CASSIE!"

Cassie slowly pulls away, licking her lips with a small smirk "Delicious…" Shelby bites her lip and reaches down, softly rubbing her clit, smirking at the blonde "Ever tried scissoring? Its pretty hot…" Cassie shook her head and bit her lip, watching Shelby touch her self "I… Uh… No…"

Shelby smirks and nods, pushing Cassie to lay down, with both of he knees up, with feet flat on the bed. Shelby sits across from her, slowly sliding one leg under one of Cassie's her other leg falling over the top of the blondes. She moves closer to the blonde and slowly they both relax their legs. Moving closer Shelby bit her lip, moaning out softly as their two clit's touched.

Slowly they both began rolling their hips against each others, stimulating each others clits. Moans filled the room, getting louder and louder as they rolled their hips faster, the friction becoming too much for Cassie who came hard, squirting violently against Shelby's pussy. Shelby moans out and cums in response, groaning out loudly.

Both breathing heavily they fell back against the bed, wrapped in each others arms, their legs all tangled together, slowly they fell asleep for the night.


End file.
